repentance
by expa
Summary: nancy stumbles upon percy jackson and annabeth chase during her days working at the olive garden. rated T for language, and slight angst. humorous, but only if you squint towards the ending. oneshot.


Here she was, Nancy Bobofit, serving as a cashier for the fucking _Olive Garden._ She hated this goddamn place, but it was the only business where she tolerated the people. All of the other business had coffee loving maniacs, jocks, nerds, you name it.

Here she was, guiding spoiled, rich, kids with "mommy and daddy" to their tables. _How fun._

She remembered when she was an ugly little thing.. she was really at her ugliest in about the sixth grade. _Horrendous, even._

But now she was..well..not to seem arrogant, _(even though she was),_ she was absolutely stunning. A popular girl, ever since she stepped into highschool. Her dyed, black hair, was stunning. _(she hated when she had red hair. it reminded her of the blood that would poor out when her father beat her.)_

_"Come here!" her father shouted, a belt in his hand, his black, once gelled hair, sticking up. His eyes stared at her with venom. Surely this wasn't the way to treat his __only__ daughter, she thought, but her outlook of the situation was interrupted when he came darting towards her, the floor shaking as his steps echoed in the room. Quickly, her father arrived at his destination; right in front of Nancy. He pushed her to the ground._

_"Not feeling so strong and confident now, are you?" he sneered. Nancy bit back a sarcastic retort, like, "Oh, no, the fact that you just pushed me to the ground means NOTHING to me, __Dad__. In fact, it was quite welcoming. Do it more often, pretty please?"_

_He raised the belt and whisked it, leaving a pulsing bruise on Nancy's arm. Don't cry, she told herself. Nononononono, don't cry.._

_She betrayed herself. She let the tears flow, and flow, and flow, until the next throw, and the next, and.._

A bit shocked by her sudden flashback, she came to new thoughts..about how she did similar things to children in her school, _(not as cruel, of course, but she did make them feel bad,)_ not now, but a couple years back.

She slightly repented for being such a bully in middle school; she thought of the countless kids she terrorized. But at the same time, she sympathized with herself. I mean, after all, she _was_ beat by her father everyday after coming home from work; she deserved a punching bag, to relieve her sorrows and let out her anger, didn't she? _(stealing was her way of feeling power,)_

She remembered the kids she used to torment; she hoped they were okay now.

Shaking her head, she remembered she was at work. _(lucky she did, a teenager was walking her way.)_

_Oh goody. Another customer. _Nancy took a long look at the girl in front of her.

She was _beautiful._ Nancy was sure that if she was a lesbian, she'd go after this girl. _(which she definitely wasn't. the thought of her kissing a girl made Nancy shrink back in disgust; she couldn't do that. but it was okay if that was your type of thing, no big deal. do it.)_

The girl had long, wavy blonde hair curled like a princess'- no, like a _queen's._ Her skin was tanned, her posture firm, and confident, her figure slim and elegant.. _All right, she thought. You're jealous. Yup, you definitely are._

She didn't have a drop of makeup on, while Nancy had spent about an hour making her face look like perfection, adding slight touches to her mascara here and there, a bit of blush..lipstick.. _(but not like those trashy girls at her school who over-did it.)_

If it weren't for her eyes, Nancy would've sworn that she was some type of California girl.

They were a piercing grey, as if she was analyzing your every move, how to take you down, how to embarrass you, _heck,_ maybe even how to _kill_ you. In the most ornate way, of course.

Nancy involuntarily flinched, and took a step back.

"Um..how many of you will be eating here today? Is it just you, or.." Nancy mumbled.

For a second the girl's eyes shone, as if she was remembering a happy memory. _Maybe she was, Nancy thought._

"Oh, no, I'll be eating here today with my boyfriend," the girl said, grinning slightly.

Nancy nodded, and wrote the information down.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot. The name's Annabeth Chase,"

Nancy nodded, also noting this.

All of a sudden, the Olive Garden's doors bust open, revealing a god-like boy.

_Holy shit, Nancy thought. That boy is..wow..just..WOW..._

The boy tanned skin, a bit like the girl, but darker, jet-black messy hair, a confident aura similar to the girl. Don't even get me started on the eyes, I'll accidentally write fifteen pages about how beautiful they were. They were sea-green. That's all I'm going to say. Too beautiful-See? I'm doing it again. Ugh. The boy also had a confident aura.. but it had something..well.. _different_ about it.

What was it? Oh yeah, she recognized it now.

_Power._

It seemed like his entire appearance was screaming, _"I look nice now, but you hurt my friends, and I will fuck you up. In the kindest way, of course. No need to cause extra damage,"_

There was something familiar about him. It seemed as if she had met him before.

She quickly shrugged that possibility off. No way she would let a boy as beautiful as that slip between her fingers.

The boy rushed to the Annabeth's side. _Great. Her boyfriend._

"I'm here! I was almost late, Annie, but I'm here!" he said, fist pumping the air.

Annabeth punched him teasingly, and said "Don't call me Annie."

Trying to be polite, she asked the boy, "What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson,"

And that's how Nancy almost fainted.

She struggled to keep her jaw from touching the floor, actually holding it.

"P-p-percy jackson?" _Dang, how she felt bad for bullying him. He had changed so much.._

"Uh..yeah? What of it?

"I'm so, so, sorry.. for everything"

Percy, clearly mystified, with Annabeth looking at him, like, "_the fuck?" , _asked, "Um.. do I know you?"

Nancy let out a dry chuckle.

"Not right now, obviously..but you used to. I'm Nancy Bobofit, and well..yeah. I'm so sorry,"

Percy looked over Nancy carefully, and let out-not a dry chuckle, an amused one.

"Don't sweat it. But do something for me, kay?"

Nancy nodded, while Annabeth looked at Percy curiously.

"Tell the cook to make the food blue,"


End file.
